Maleficent's happy ending
by evaernst
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a story about Maleficent meeting her daughter for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Can u write a story about maleficent meeting her daughter for the first time?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or its characters. **

**I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

„This is the end, Maleficent. Give up! There is no way you are going to win like that! You are on your own and we outnumbered you!" Emma called across the street next to her stood her parents watching the two women closely. Maleficent was standing there her staff raised aiming at the savior. Maleficent swallowed heavily because deep down she knew that Emma was right. There was no way she could win, the only thing she could still achieve was to keep up her dignity and not simply give up. In the last couple of days everything that could possibly go wrong had happened. Probably the others assessed the current development completely different because it included Rumpel and Belle getting back together and Ursula returning to spend her happy ending with Cruella who had been more than willing to accept the offered way out. They had tried to talk Maleficent out of her plan to pursuit the author quest until the end but Maleficent was very determined. She would never listen to those traitors.

"Giving up?" Maleficent laughed coldly. "I will never give up! You should definitely know me better."

"I'm sorry but then you leave me no other choice. I don't want to do this but I cannot let you destroy our happy endings. You should have listened to Ursula and Cruella." Emma sighed and raised her hands ready to fling a ball of white magic at the older woman across from her.

"Wait!" Someone suddenly called. It was Regina. She was running towards the two of them behind her a young woman with long brown hair.

"Lily?" Emma asked confused.  
"Emma! I'm so happy to see you again!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"What is going on here?" Maleficent asked. "Do you think you can stop me that way?"

"Yes, yes Mal. I think if you understand who that young woman is you will stop because she is what you wanted all along." Regina said softly.

"You don't know what I want!" Maleficent hissed raising her staff once more.

"Wait, Maleficent! I know exactly what you want: your daughter." Regina said quietly. " That's her."

"What?" Maleficent asked dumbfounded. "This is a silly trick and I won't fall for it."

"Is that her?" Lily asked suddenly effectively silencing the three women.

"Yes, that is Maleficent and I know that you don't recognize her but you can believe me that she is your mother." Regina explained.

"This is a trick." Maleficent said her voice unusually soft and quiet. "This is not possible. My girl is gone." Tears started running down Maleficent's cheeks.

Lily looked really uncomfortable and turned to Emma. "This all looks very strange. How can she be my mother she is too young for that! And what kind of name is Maleficent?"

Emma laughed quietly. "Don't worry I will explain everything to you. For the moment believe me that Regina is telling the truth. Maleficent is your mother."

Lily swallowed heavily and turned around to Maleficent who was watching her with teary eyes.

"Where have you been all those years? I thought there was no one who loved me!" Lily exclaimed suddenly feeling very angry.

"I thought you were gone." Maleficent whimpered quietly and suddenly pulled Lily in her arms. "Child, I will never let you go! Never again!"

"But-" Lily said without drawing back from the hug. She could not explain why she suddenly felt so…at home. She had never felt that way with one of her other foster families. Emma placed her hand on Lily's shoulder to signalize the other woman to wait with the questions and enjoy the feeling of finding home. No one knew better than Emma that it would not be easy for the two of them to bond but that it was possible. It just took time…a lot of time. Regina and Emma smiled at each other. It seemed as if they had not only saved Storybrook but Maleficent and Lily as well. Sometimes Emma truly believed in fairytale happy endings.

Slowly Maleficent drew back and wiped her eyes. "So your name is Lily?" Maleficent asked.

"Lilith actually but you can call me Lily" Lily answered and smiled nervously. Maleficent raised her hand and stroked Lily's cheek lovingly. "I want to know everything about you. What about you accompany me to my place and we talk some more?" Maleficent suggested but Lily avoided looking her into the eyes.

"I'm not sure…maybe we should wait…" She mumbled and cleared her throat.

"Mal, give her time. What about you go back to the Cabin and Lily is coming home with me and we have dinner together?" Regina suggested and Lily nodded gladly and Maleficent agreed as well but a little more reluctant.

"I just want you to know that I did not give you up. I always wanted to raise you and I truly thought that you were gone!" Maleficent said. "There is so much for me to tell you and it might sound strange at first but it's all true."

"Okay, I see but I please understand that this is all very…overwhelming for me. Please give me space and time" Lily said and took a cautious step back.

"Okay" Maleficent said at the edge of tears again.

"Come on let's go" Emma said and guided Lily away from her newfound mother and towards the mayoral mansion. Regina and Maleficent were now alone.

"Mal, are you alright?" Regina asked softly. Maleficent nodded quickly brushing away some tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Where did you find her? How is this even possible?" Maleficent asked.

"This is a long story to tell. Maybe tonight there will be time to tell you more for now let's just say that you can count yourself lucky to have that many friends who were willing to fight for your happy ending." Regina smiled.

"What do you mean?" Maleficent asked confused. She had no friends, no real friends anyway.

"Well, obviously you've underestimated your friendship with Cruella and Ursula who contacted me again to offer to work together to get you what you desire most. It was Rumpel who informed us about the possibility that Lily could have landed in the land without magic just like Emma did. Cruella also had some contacts to people in the outside world who tracked Lily down and I went to Bosten to pick her up. Believe me it was hard to convince her to accompany me. She thought I was crazy. But as you've seen she came here to meet you. Please, Maleficent don't rush things. Give her time and space. I know you've waited such a long time but Lily is a grown up woman and it takes time to bond. Dinner tonight is a start and a first step but there are yet many to come." Regina ended her monologue and smiled at the blonde woman across from her.

"Thank you, Regina." Mal smiled gladly.

"How about you use the time till dinner to pay Cruella and Ursula a visit? They really like you and only want what's best for you." Regina suggested and Maleficent agreed. She had never expected for the two women to work so hard to get her her happy ending.

"Okay, I will. Please keep an eye on Lily, will you?"

"I will, don't worry. See you tonight, Mal." Regina said and walked towards her home. Maleficent took a deep breath. This day had definitely taken an interesting turn. Suddenly her future did look a lot brighter.

**So I hope this way okay! Please feel free to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback to the first chapter! **

**I've been asked to continue this story several times so that's what I did and I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to tell me what you think. **

The few hours until their dinner together felt like years to Maleficent. She heeded Regina's advice and visited Cruella and Ursula to thank them and tell them about the surprising turn of events. It felt good to know that she actually wasn't alone and had true friends that cared for her and were willing to fight for her happy ending. After saying goodbye to the two women she went back to Rumpel's cabin where she took a shower and changed into comfortable but still elegant clothes. Then she realized she still had one hour to go before she could poof herself over to Regina. This hour felt like an eternity but finally she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared right in front of the front door of Regina's white mansion. Of course Maleficent could have poofed herself inside the house easily but she didn't want to look intrusive so instead she used the doorbell like every other normal person.

Regina opened the door and smiled at her. "Mal, it's nice that you are here. You are just on time, come on in. Lily is waiting for us in the living room."

Suddenly nervous Mal hesitated to enter the house but Regina's encouraging smile had her step over the threshold in no time. She followed Regina into the living room where her daughter was sitting on the couch holding a drink in her hand.

"Hello Lily." Maleficent greeted the young woman without stepping any closer to her. She respected Lily's wish to start small. Regina handed her a drink as well and Regina and Maleficent sat down at the couch opposite of Lily.

"Hello…Maleficent." Lily said hesitating shortly because she did not know how to address her mother properly. This was even harder than she had thought.

"You know if you are uncomfortable with my name you could just call me Mal that's all right. My friends all call me that." Maleficent suggested. She could understand that her name sounded strange to someone who had not grown up in the enchanted forest.

"Okay" Lily agreed and took another sip of her drink. "So are you going to tell me what kept you from raising me?"

Mal looked at her daughter surprised. She did not expect her to be so straight forward. Maleficent cleared her throat. "Well, I will tell you that I promise but it is a very, very long and complicated story and there are a few things you should know to understand what was going on and it might be easier if we start off you telling me your story and then I promise I'll tell you mine."

Lily looked taken aback for a moment before looking at Regina who nodded. "Mal is right, Lily. It is very complicated and you might not believe this story at first so how about for the beginning you tell us how you grew up and about your life in general." Lily agreed and right in that moment the alarm at the oven went off. So only a couple of minutes later the three of them were sitting at the dining room table enjoying Regina's delicious lasagna.

"I grew up in New York" Lily started quietly. "When I was very little I was adopted by a woman who was in the beginning not very good with children but she tried really hard. We did not have much money, non to be precise."

"She raised you all alone?" Mal asked sadly.

"Ah, no. At the beginning there was another woman but I cannot recall her properly. The two have been together for several years but in the end they broke up. I think us living in poverty caused them to break up because my adoptive mother is, I don't know how to say this, not one for living for the small things, you know. She enjoys luxury and she hates feeling ordinary-"

"Was her name by any chance Cruella?" Regina suddenly asked.

"Regina, what are you implying?" Mal asked surprised.

"Yes, do you know her?" Lily asked surprised as well.

"Yes, we both do. And the other woman who has been living with you when you were smaller probably was Ursula." Regina said. "The two of them are friends. They've helped to find you."

"They are here?" Lily asked excited. "Can I meet them? You know I have not seen them in quite a while."

"Wait, wait, Cruella and Ursula raised you?" Mal asked shocked. "They did not tell me that!"

"Well, yes is that a problem? They raised me together until I was seven or something and then mama and I left and she married a man called Jonathan. He was nice too but…I don't know. He and mama did not fit together very well. I think it was all for the money. Luckily I was still allowed to see mom after they broke up" Lily told them and Regina and Mal listened closely.

"Mama? Mom?" Mal asked with a shaking voice and tears shining in her eyes. "That's how you call them?"

Lily looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes. You know, she never lied to me about the fact that she was not my biological mother but she raised me and cared for me so someday I called her mama. And I called Ursula mom but I never called Jonathan papa. Maybe I was too big for that already or maybe because although he was nice to me he never felt like family. A friend at most."

"I see" Mal said blinking to get rid of the tears in her eyes.

"Maybe that was the reason they didn't tell you. Maybe they thought you would be envious and mad at them." Regina said.

"Maybe I would have been but I guess I should rather be thankful that they looked after my little girl when I couldn't." Mal said the shaking in her voice now replaced with real gratitude for Cruella and Ursula.

"I am very grateful too. They raised me well and loved me although I have not been an easy teenager. I often ran away never thinking about how they must have been worried sick about me. I stole stuff from shops more than once and I often skipped school. My first boyfriend was a drug addict who only wanted me for my parents' money. But no matter how many stupid things I did mom and mama never gave up on me and in the end I was even able to go to college and to university." Lily explained with a small smile on her face. "That's all. I fulfilled my end of the deal now it's your turn. Tell me your story. Why were you not able to raise me?"

Regina and Maleficent looked at each other before Mal inhaled deeply and started talking. This was going to be a long night.

"Well, this is as I said a long story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I've finally managed to update this story! Thank you so much everybody who reviewed, put this story on her/his favorite/alert list or simply read the story! I appreciate this so much. **

**Again, I don't own anything and I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**To the guest who asked for mother-daughter bonding I'll definitely include that in one of the next chapters so keep on reading ;)**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think! **

„Well, first of all you should know that things in this town aren't quite as they look. Storybrook might look like a normal town with normal inhabitants but that is…not true." Maleficent hesitated for a moment.

"It's not? So what town is this? Please don't tell me that this is some super secret governmental institution where you try to contact aliens or something." Lily laughed out loud at the thought.

"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about but no, the government cannot be involved because no one knows that this little town exists." Maleficent continued a little confused at Lily's input.

"What do you mean?" The longer this conversation went on the more confused Lily became.

"We are all characters you probably only know from fairytale books."

"Aha. And I'm supposed to believe that? This a town full of fairytale characters? So who are you supposed to be? Tinkerbell?!" Lily almost fell off her chair due to her hysterical laughter. Regina snorted with laughter as well.

"I'm not Tinkerbell." Maleficent said through gritted teeth. "I am Maleficent."

Lily stopped laughing. "Wait, you are serious about that? You truly claim to be Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty? Did you spend the last thirty years in the loony bin?" Lily asked then she turned to Regina. "Is she dangerous? Maybe we should call a doctor?"

"Oh she is dangerous but I doubt that she would ever harm her hatchling. Every word she said is true Lily. We are all fairytale characters. She is Maleficent, I am the Evil Queen, your Mom is Ursula the sea witch and your Mama is Cruella de Vil." Regina said calmly and placed a comforting hand on Lily's hand.

"How am I supposed to believe that? This would throw everything overboard that I believe in. There are no fairytale characters in this world and there is no magic!" Lily exclaimed her voice slightly rising.

"Oh there is magic in this world. Look." Maleficent said and created a bright fireball in her palm. "There are many different forms of magic in this town. While most of the magic gifted beings here possess an offensive form of magic there are others as well. Your-, eh I mean, Cruella for example has the power of persuasion and Ursula has eight arms in this town."

"No, this is not possible. This cannot be possible. I am dreaming, that's it. I've had too much to drink and now I'm having strange dreams. This cannot be possible." Lily mumbled more to herself than to the other two women. Then she stood up and started pacing the room. "So let's say I believe you. Why couldn't you look after me? Why did you give me up?"

"I did not give you up, Lily. You were taken from me. When I was brooding your egg-" Maleficent started but was immediately interrupted by Lily.

"Egg? You want to tell me that I hatched from an egg?!" Lily asked stunned.

"Maybe you want to sit down. This is about to get even weirder." Regina said and guided Lily back to her seat.

Then Maleficent told her daughter about Snow White and Prince Charming's actions to save their own daughter from her own potential of darkness and the price she paid for them to get their happy ending. She told them how Cruella and Ursula tried to stop those heroes and in the process were pulled through the portal as well.

For a moment Lily did not say a word then she sat up straight and shook her head. "This is unbelievable"

"It is" Regina agreed. "But it's true. Mal never wanted to give you up. You were taken from her. Cruella and Ursula fell through the portal with you into this world and they raised you themselves."

"But why didn't you come looking for me. Please don't get me wrong I love Cruella and Ursula but it would have been nice to know my real mother." Lily said tears glistening in her eyes remembering all the times when she had wondered where she had come from and why her real parents didn't want or couldn't raise her themselves. It was not like she hadn't asked Cruella and Ursula more than once but they had always told her that it was a closed adoption and that they did not know her real parents. As Lily knew today that had been a lie but Lily was not angry. What were they supposed to tell her? Your mother is a fairytale character that can turn into a dragon and you were actually not born you hatched from an egg-

"Oh my" Lily suddenly said.

Regina and Maleficent looked at her curiously.

"Now that I think about it I remember that mama possessed the pieces of a giant egg. She always told me that it was an archaeological find and that it was very valuable. It was quite dark, very big and had beautiful patterns on it." Lily explained.

"That's your egg, sweetheart. I remember it like it was yesterday. Your egg was the most beautiful egg I had ever seen." Mal answered with a shaking voice.

"But the question remains. Why didn't you come looking for me? Why couldn't you find a way?" Lily became serious again.

"Well, this is probably my part to tell." Regina began. "You know, as I've said before a long time ago I was the Evil Queen and I was terrorizing the Enchanted Forest in my aim to find and kill Snow White. It is a rather complicated history so I'll just make it short: I decided to enact the dark curse. The dark curse would bring everybody from the enchanted forest to this world but without their memories of their former selves. The only one who remembered was me. The curse gave them new identities. But your mother…your mother ended up in a cave beneath the library in her dragon form. There she spent twenty-eight years. After twenty-eight years…well that's again a long story, but your mother was killed…by Emma."

"What?!" Lily cried out in pure shock.

"But Emma didn't know who she was and she was doing it to save our son! Don't blame her. At that day the curse was broken and everybody regained their memories. We were all assuming your mother was truly dead. If I had known there was a chance to bring her back I would have done it, I promise. But last month Cruella, Ursula and Rumpelstiltskin returned to Storybrook to fight for their happy endings and they had a way to resurrect your mother." Regina finished with a heavy sigh. To tell this story again was not easy for her and it took her a moment to remember that it was not her who had enacted the dark curse but the Evil Queen that maybe was not gone but at least buried beneath her new self.

"Wow. This was…much. Sorry, I may need some time to think about that." Lily massaged her temples. She was getting a headache.

"I understand, sweetheart. Are you okay? That was a lot of information." Maleficent asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to lie down for a bit, okay?" Lily said and before getting an answer from the two witches she made her way towards the staircase to the upper floor. When she was just about to leave the living room she turned around once more.

"I've just one more question, mother. Who is my father?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lily looked at her mother expectantly. She could see her mother's shoulders slumping and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. If Mal would have been someone else this would have been the moment she would apologize and try to calm the person she had made that uncomfortable but Maleficent was her mother or at least she wanted to become her mother and so she also had to endure such questions.

"Look, honey" Maleficent swallowed heavily and blinked quickly. "This is not a question that can be answered without telling another long story. You should sleep some hours and if you still want to hear the story I will tell you but it's not a happy story, I fear."

Lily nodded slowly. "Alright but I definitely want to hear the story. You know, for all my life I wanted to meet my parents and now I've met you and that's great but…I still want to know about my father." Lily answered and before Mal could respond to that she turned around and made her way up the stairs.

In the dining room Maleficent sighed heavily and let her hand run through her hair desperately.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Regina asked and stood up. She made her way over to a wooden cupboard and poured Maleficent and herself a glass of her famous apple cider.

"Thank you" Maleficent accepted the offered drink gracefully but without answering Regina's question. But the former Evil Queen was not one for giving up easily.

"So?" She asked again and did not even flinch at Maleficent's annoyed face.

"It's not that easy, you know that!" Maleficent answered and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know which mistake of my life I regret most? Lying to Henry about the curse. He knew it all along but I kept on lying and that was the most damaging thing for our relationship that could have happened." Regina explained without looking at her friend. In fact she was looking out the window at her precious apple tree. "I was so afraid of losing him if he ever found out the truth that I did not realize that I was forcing him further away from me with my lies."

Then Regina suddenly turned around looking Maleficent straight in the eye. "Do not make the same mistake I made. Tell her the truth."

"It would be so much easier to tell her that he was some stranger I've met only once. It would be so much easier." Maleficent answered absentmindedly tracing the edge of her glass with her index finger.

"Of course it would be but I know how sickly sweet that sounds but always taking the easiest way is not an option. Especially not for such a strong woman like you. It's funny that sometimes the bravest thing we have to do is to tell the truth." Regina sighed and sat down across from Maleficent again.

"What if she hates me then?" Maleficent asked sadly.

"How about you let me decide that on my own?" Lily suggested as she entered the room again.

"lily?!" Regina and Maleficent exclaimed at the same time. "We thought you had gone to bed" Regina said surprised.

"I was on my way but then I remembered: wait, nobody puts you off like that. Listen, I am a grown woman and I can take the truth but what I can't take are more lies. I finally need the answers I've been looking for my whole life. Tell me about my father." Lily requested and poured herself some apple cider as well without asking for Regina's permission. Regina laughed quietly. It was astonishing how similar the two of them were in some way even though they had only met yesterday for the first time in their lives.

"As I already said it's not a nice story but of course this is not a reason to lie to you. Back in the enchanted forest I was living quite secluded. The people deemed me evil and feared me although that was long after me threatening that sleeping beauty as this world apparently calls her. Anyway, I was not only feared but also envied because my magic skills were infamous far over the borders of the kingdom. One day a foreigner came to my castle. He claimed to be an author and he wanted to get to know me. Believe me at first I was not at all happy that someone interrupted my calm life but the longer he stayed the more accustomed I became to his presence. We talked for hours every day without running out of things to talk about. I don't know why but I told him everything about me. I told him everything about me but for some reason he did not seem surprised at all. It was if he had known everything I told him already. But of course he denied that. He stayed with me for over a year and finally it was me who made the first move. I asked him if he wanted to move in with me which of course was a futile question because he had moved in with me a year ago but it showed my intentions." Maleficent sighed heavily and for a moment she was lost in that old feeling for the author.

"You loved him." Lily said as a matter of fact.

"Maybe I did, maybe I just loved the idea of not being alone anymore. However he did not feel the same for me. He left in the same night. It was four weeks later that I found out that I was pregnant. I haven't seen your father since then. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you where you can find him or if he is still alive."

Maleficent ended her story and quickly brushed away some tears that were running down her cheeks. Lily took a deep breath obviously trying to compose herself. Her mother had been right. This had not been the story she had hoped to hear.

"That's okay. Thank you for telling me the truth. Now that I have answers I will go to bed. Can we meet Mama and Mom tomorrow?" Lily said and looked at Maleficent questionably.

"Sure why not?" Mal asked and smiled sadly at her daughter. In that moment she wished for nothing else than being addressed as her mother one day as well.

When Lily was out of earshot Regina looked at her friend angrily.

"What?!" Maleficent asked annoyed. "I did not lie to her!"

"Yes but you did not tell the truth either or at least not the whole truth. She will find out eventually, you know that." Regina responded.

"How is she supposed to find out?" Maleficent asked.

"Cruella could tell her for once." Regina said and stood up abruptly. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Mal."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or put this story on his/her favorite/alert list! Your kind words definitely keep me going!**

**I try to update as often as I can but the new semester has started and I've got lots to do. But I promise I will not forget about this story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning was probably the best morning in Maleficent's life. Not because something special happened-no, actually quite the contrary. The pure domesticity was what Maleficent enjoyed so much. It felt like they were a completely normal family. Like usual Maleficent and Regina had slept in but Lily had been up quite early and had decided to make pancakes for breakfast. So when the two older women finally made their way downstairs they were greeted by a delicious smell.

"Lily, these…pancakes you call them? Anyway, they taste very well. You are quite talented." Maleficent said and couldn't hide the pride in her voice. She was her daughter after all.

"uhm, oh, thank you!" Lily said and a faint shade of red colored her cheeks.

"Which is quite astonishing given that your mother would even be unable to boil an egg." Regina laughed wholeheartedly. Maleficent looked at the former Evil Queen with one of her evil glares that this time lacked its usual venom.

"So what are you going to do today?" Regina asked to change the subject.

"Well, you said I could meet with Mom and Mama today." Lily answered and took another bite.

"Yes, well, about that-" Maleficent started and cleared her throat. She had thought about what Regina had said the evening before. Maybe she should have truly gone with the whole truth but now it was too late.

"What?" Lily asked from one second to the other sounding defensive.

"No it's just that maybe we should do something else instead..." Maleficent suggested carefully. It was not easy to on the one hand protect her little secret but on the other hand not to anger her daughter.

"No." Lily simply stated. "I want to meet with them today. Yesterday you did not have a problem with that so what changed?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend expectantly. She would not interfere in this. This was not her battle to fight.

"I-nothing. It's fine. We can meet with them. How about lunch at Granny's?" Maleficent suggested then clearly uncomfortable.

"Sounds good." Lily said and Regina quickly gave her Cruella's current cell phone number. Lily then made her way out of the room into the garden to invite her step mother for lunch.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked Mal.

"Well, I don't know. Improvise probably." Maleficent shrugged and started clearing the table. Regina took that as a sign that their conversation was over.

Of course Cruella and Ursula agreed and so they met at Granny's diner at half past twelve. Much had changed since the first time the fur lover and her girlfriend had tried to order coffee at Granny's and where refused service. They now came to the diner frequently and even had short chit-chats with Granny.

Cruella and Ursula where already enjoying a cup of coffee when Lily, Maleficent and Regina entered the small diner. As soon as Lily saw her stepmothers she ran towards them and flung her arms around first Cruella and then Ursula's neck.

"Mama, Mom, I missed you!" Lily exclaimed happily and gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek knowing exactly that neither of the two women were very fond of public display of affection.

"Hey there, little one" Ursula said and pulled Lily tightly against her. "I've missed you so much! Cruella too even if she would never admit it."

"that's not true" Cruella scroffed and both Ursula and Lily turned around to look at her with the same shocked expression on their faces. "That I would not admit it I mean. Of course I missed you, darling!"

"You are unbelievable!" Lily laughed happily and hugged Cruella again.

Of course Regina and Maleficent were greeted with slightly less affectionate gestures. At least Maleficent received a genuine smile but Regina was only greeted with a slight nod of their heads. They were no friends after all-acquaintances maybe but definitely nothing more.

The five women sat down in the booth in the back of the diner and ordered their usual. Lily and Ursula were already chatting as if no day had passed. Cruella sat at Ursula's side and listened intensely at what Lily told them in explicit detail. Regina had left the table to powder her nose. Maleficent was too concerned at the prospect of Cruella spilling her secret that she did not even realize that Lily had directed a question at her.

"Mal? Mal!" Maleficent snapped out of her thoughts at Cruella's wholehearted laughing.

"You look positively stupid, darling." Cruella grinned mischief in her eyes. Maleficent did not respond to that.

"What was the question, sweetheart?" Maleficent asked and smiled at her daughter.

"Why are you not eating?" Lily asked and just in this moment Mal realized that Ruby had brought their orders and the other four women including Regina who of course had long returned from the bathroom had already started digging into their meals.

"Sorry, my dear, I was lost in thought." Maleficent now started eating as well to quickly get over this awkward moment and soon the five were talking about this and that making up for lost time. Maleficent could even persuade Cruella and Ursula to spill some more or less embarrassing (more embarrassing to Lily's mind)stories from Lily's childhood. The time flew by and Maleficent forgot completely about her worries. It was just too beautiful so hear about Lily's childhood and once again she was beyond grateful for the way Cruella and Ursula had taken care of her child when she was not able to.

Looking back she should have known that just in this moment when felt most at ease with her surroundings her life would change again. But who could have thought the he of all people would be walking through the door while they were having lunch?

It was him who saw her first. "Maleficent?!"

"Isaac?!" Cruella asked in pure shock.

"Oh no." Maleficent whispered.

**Please take the time to leave a review! Thanks ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the new chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said I'm doing my best!**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing! Your reviews keep me going!**

„Who is he?" Lily asked looking back and forth between Cruella, Maleficent and the stranger who was apparently called ‚Isaac'. Isaac cleared his throat not knowing what to say. Before he could come up with something Maleficent stormed forward, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the diner and into a back alley.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Maleficent hissed angrily.

"I just wanted to ask you the same! I thought you were dead!" Isaac exclaimed loudly.

"Well, I am not and you have to leave right now! You have probably caused enough damage by now!" Maleficent let one hand run through her blond curls.

"What do you mean?"

In that moment Maleficent remembered the scene she had left behind in the diner. Cruella.

"Darn it!" Maleficent cursed turned around and ran back into the diner and directly bumped into her daughter.

"How could you?! You lied to me!" Lily spit out glaring at her mother. If looks could kill Maleficent would probably be nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground. Maleficent looked past her daughter at Ursula who talked at Cruella obviously trying to calm the other woman down.

"Look, it's not what you think!" That was the only thing Maleficent was able to say before Lily strode past her with a huff and slammed the door of the diner so strongly that little cracks appeared on the glass in the door.

Not one second after Lily left Isaac entered the diner again. Suddenly all eyes turned on him. No one in this town had ever seen him before.

"Isaac what are you doing here?" This time it was Cruella who asked.

"that is a long story-" Isaac started but was immediately interrupted by Cruella.

"Oh no, you don't get to back away so easily. I've got time. You will tell me everything…how you came here but especially why you left!" Cruella said with venom on her voice. That was the moment that even the bravest citizen of Storybrook quickly hurried out of the diner.

Maleficent couldn't care less for what the man had to tell. All that mattered to her in this moment was her daughter so she quickly left the diner and started searching the streets but Lily was nowhere to be found. At one point Regina, Ursula and also Cruella who still seemed upset beyond imagination joined the search party but to no vail. Even with magic Lily could not be found.

"Darlings, I think there is not a chance we will find her. She has always had a head of her own. If she doesn't want to be found no one is able to find her." Cruella answered and the others nodded in agreement. Maleficent quickly brushed away a couple of tears that ran down her cheek at the thought of her daughter maybe being permanently angry at her.

"Thank you for helping me anyway…especially you Cruella." Maleficent answered and if the other women wouldn't have known better they would say that Maleficent looked almost guilty.

"I did it for Lily, not for you." Cruella answered coldly and turned around. Ursula quickly followed her but not without saying goodbye properly.

"Let's go home" Regina said and took her friend's hand and poofed them into her mansion. "I don't doubt that your daughter would have no problem getting inside the house but for the sake of my door or windows I'm going to leave the front door unlocked."

"Thank you" Maleficent whispered and sat down on the couch.

"You know, you should not worry too much. Lily is a strong girl. She will come around." Regina said and placed a comforting hand on Maleficent's shoulder.

Maleficent laughed bitterly. "I simply hope that in this way she and I are not that much alike. I would not forgive this little twist of reality. And the worst thing is that she believed me. Regina, she trusted me to tell her the truth and I…I betrayed her. How can I ever expect her to forgive me? You saw how much she adores Cruella and I hurt her. Lily will never forgive me."

"You mustn't think like that." Regina told her. "Lily is going to forgive you because she adores you just as much. She is your daughter and she will forgive you."

Maleficent looked at her friend with tearful eyes. "You really think so?"

"Yes." Maleficent smiled at her friend gratefully. "Thank you"

"You should go to bed and sleep for a bit." Regina suggested. Maleficent agreed with a nod of her head and made her way upstairs. It was only then that she realized how late it was and how tired she actually felt. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Her dreams were horrific. She woke up several times breathing heavily and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. It was already way past midnight when Maleficent woke up again. It took her eyes a moment to adept to the darkness. Then she looked around. Something felt different from the last time she woke up. Suddenly a noise beside her caused her to look at the before empty half of the bed that now was not empty anymore. Lily was sleeping soundly beside of her. Her daughter had returned. She came back and instead of sleeping in her own room she chose to sleep next to her despite Maleficent's betrayal. Lily obviously was a not only a strong woman but also had a forgiving nature that Maleficent never had. Her daughter was a much better woman than she had ever been and from this day on she would never take her daughter for granted and would try to show her how much she meant to her every single day.

Maleficent lay down next to her daughter again and gently put a loose strain of brown hair behind her daughter's ear. It was only a couple of minutes later that Maleficent fell asleep again. Not a single nightmare haunted her for the rest of the night.

**Next chapter I'll reveal my take on the author storyline. I hope you'll stick around! As always feel free to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody!**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! But as I promised I did not forget about it ;)**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story or put it on his or her story favorite/alert list! Please keep them coming, reviews make my day!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Btw we are almost done with this story. I think there will be one more chapter or so! **

When Maleficent woke up the next morning Lily was already gone. Maleficent got dressed quickly and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Lily was standing in front of the oven making breakfast.

"Good morning, darling." Maleficent said after hesitating for a moment. What happened yesterday still stood between them and Maleficent didn't want to pick a quarrel this early in the morning.

Lily didn't even look up as she answered. "'morning"

Maleficent sat down on a stool at the kitchen island observing her daughter closely. For a couple of minutes she contemplated addressing the ordeal from yesterday but in the end she decided to wait for Lily to be ready to discuss the topic.

"Where is Regina?" Maleficent asked instead.

"She had to go to work. That means it's just you and me today." Lily said turned around and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. She slammed the plates down on the table with more force than necessary. She obviously was still angry. Very angry.

During breakfast not a single word was spoken. Only after the two of them had swallowed down their last bite Lily raised her head and for the first time looked Maleficent directly into the eyes.

"Don't you want to justify yourself for what you have done? You promised me to tell me the truth and I trusted you. I thought you were being honest when you said that you want us to have a good and loving relationship." Lily growled angrily. Maleficent sighed sadly.

"Please let me explain to you what happened. I can guess what Cruella told you and from her point of view that might be true but you know that there are always two sides of a story." Maleficent said and carefully took Lily's hand into her own.

"So what is your side of the story?" Lily asked not drawing her hand back but not returning the gentle squeeze either.

"Actually everything that I've told you is true I simply did not tell you the end of the story. After your father, Isaac, left he travelled through the realms to find interesting stories to write about. That's how he met Cruella. I don't know what you know about Cruella's past. I won't tell you everything about her past because that is not my story to tell but Cruella grew up in the land without magic. Her mother kept her locked away in the attic of their house. One day Isaac came to their house asking for an interview with Cruella's mother who was a famous dog trainer. That same evening he met Cruella. He ran away with her. But you know how Cruella is…please don't get this wrong, but she is not the most affectionate person. Isaac had other expectations and in his eyes Cruella could not fulfill those expectations. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that Cruella loved him in her own way but things between them didn't work out and from one day to the other Isaac left hurting Cruella's feelings quite badly. He returned to me apologizing for leaving and I accepted his apology. We lived happily together until I was seven months into my pregnancy. Then Cruella who had been looking for Isaac all this time came to visit me unexpectedly finding out about Isaac and me. She was furious as you can imagine. Even more so when she realized that the child growing inside of me was his. In her eyes I had taken away her happy ending and she said she would never forgive me. Remember when I told you that she has the ability to control animals? She used her power to manipulate the dragon inside of me to follow her. She brought me away from my castle making Isaac believe that she killed me. As a response he took away the ability to kill from her. Cruella lifted her spell over me when you were born. She was quite clever to do so because I was so distracted that I could not concentrate on being angry with her. Then we met Ursula shortly before we realized what Charming and Snow intended to do to you. I knew that I needed Ursula and especially Cruella if I wanted to protect you. I could not allow myself to be angry with Cruella anymore and I had more important matters on my mind to think about than Isaac. You know the rest of the story, how we failed to protect you and how the three of you fell through the portal."

Maleficent took a deep breath after finishing with her story. Lily was quiet for a moment and then nodded. It was a lot of information to take in. She had heard the story from Cruella's point of view yesterday and today from her mother's point of view. She could not decide what to think about it.

"I'm just glad that she's got Ursula now." Lily then said quietly and Maleficent smiled and nodded.

"Yes, me too. I know that she is not an easy person but she deserves to be happy. I know it might have looked differently yesterday but I think that she is over him. Yesterday just everything came back rushing back in and I also think that she won't be angry at me for long." Maleficent said.

"Do you still love him?" Lily asked. Was this hope in her eyes?

"Sweetheart, love is not that easy. I don't think that your father and I will ever get back together." Maleficent explained and Lily sighed sadly.

"But I still want to get to know him"

"Of course my love. Meet him and get to know him as you like."

"I will" Lily answered with determination in her eyes.

**I'm personally not very happy with this chapter but I hope you could enjoy it at least a little bit ;)**

**Feel free to tell me what you think!**


End file.
